Now Boarding the 6:05
by Pas d'Autres
Summary: There's an alluring man who sits on the same seat on the train every evening, with his bright sense of fashion and bigger-than-life cello next to him. Eren can only admire from afar until one day, his sense of justice brings them closer than ever. A little pre-love story on the daily commute.


If there's one thing Eren can't stand, it's those who can't keep their eyes to themselves.

Or camera lenses, for the matter.

That cellphone is held suspiciously high in the air by the man beside him, his face too stoic and casual as his fat fingers pretend to type away at the touchscreen. Dumbass obviously isn't aware of how bright the screen is for the world to see him sneak a picture of the man sitting across.

His legs and crotch in particular.

Fire instantly shoots up inside Eren and he leaps right before that thumb presses down.

"Hey pervert," he whispers through his gritted teeth, "wouldn't do that if I were you."

Dumbass thinks he's some big boss and takes defence. "The hell are you rambling 'bout kid?"

Eren nods his head towards the phone, his voice a little louder this time. "I can see your camera pointing to him. Unless he's your boyfriend or something, I say you keep the train-kinks to yourself."

A few heads turn their way and that's all it takes for the guy to scramble his phone away, face red with embarrassment and silenced rage.

It's not enough to calm Eren though—the sick mind of this forty year-old, married no less from that obvious golden shine on his left finger, scandalizing fantasies on young men. Just because someone's showing more skin doesn't mean they're asking for attention. So he keeps watch, not bothering to hide his stare from the man who's obviously becoming agitated—good, be very uncomfortable.

The culprit takes his leave next stop, whether if it's really his stop or wants to escape Eren's eagle green eyes will stay a mystery.

"Thanks," a small voice from across and Eren finds piercing silver eyes landing on his greens. His breath hitches at the small grin. And really, Eren really understands just why the man wants a photo. The guy is _enticing_ in his shorts and cotton-stockings—a wondrous combination and he admits it looks refreshingly great.

A simple zip-up half-covering his shorts, the jeans stop mid-thigh, leaving a sliver of skin teasing before the stockings interrupt. His legs are crossed, forcing out defined muscles from the black cotton. _Exotic_, is what Eren thinks, but _dangerous_. No..._lethal_—like he can take care of himself with a strong kick of his combat boots, and maybe nice punch of his silver-ringed fists. Or a hard whack with that cello sitting against the side. Eren holds instant respect for the way he's so different, so out of norm and disregards the weird looks he gets.

Definitely exotic. And he reminds himself to keep his eyes to himself.

"No problem," Eren chokes out. "Jackass needs a kick in the head."

Thin black eyebrows arch and the brunet swears his heart skips a beat when the guy ticks his head to the side. "Well aren't you a knight in shining armour."

That half-teasing half-condescending tone leaves him speechless, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Eren's sense of justice gets the better of him all the time though he's never been outwardly praised for it. He can handle a simple thanks but not this, definitely not from a really _handsome_ guy.

By the time he forms acceptable words in his head, the train comes to his stop.

"Yeah, thanks. Have a good evening," is what Eren manages to stammer out.

.-.

He usually takes the 6:05 train. Work ends half an hour before and Mikasa hates him coming home late. He already got reprimanded the other night for taking the last train home, the sun already down by the time he arrived (no regrets though, having encountered the gorgeous man in shorts and cotton-stockings).

Eren goes to the second level of the train, where the Quiet Zone is. An hour and a half commute is precious time wasted if the boy doesn't get his power naps.

That is, if it isn't for the familiar cello case standing tall and proud against one of the windows.

Eren holds his breath and plops down on the empty seat across the black-haired man. He hadn't counted on bumping into him again; yet there he is—cropped shirt, netted vest, ripped black skinnies—gorgeous man with the same air of confidence sitting legs-crossed, chin lazily on his propped hand, waiting for the train to start. Quiet that he seems, but again so different from the rest on the train—has this demure aura that powerfully expresses himself, pulling Eren's strings closer.

The fact that adrenaline spikes up in his bloodstream when he shows recognition of Eren is oddly, oddly perplexing.

"My knight in shining armor," he says in a dry tone, "I feel safer already."

Eren laughs and sheepishly scratches his head. "Glad to be of service."

A moment of silence that Eren would like to break. The man's back towards the window, watching people frantically board the train. He feels the urge to talk, to have the man's attention back to him. He blurts out the first question in mind.

"So you're a music student?"

"Hm."

Green eyes sparkle at the case-covered cello. "That's amazing. Part of the school orchestra right?"

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, the 6:05 northbound train to Barrie is now in departure. My name is Becky and I'll be your customer representative tonight. If you have any concerns, please contact me and I'll be happy to help. Please note that the Quiet Zone is in effective on all upper levels of the train."_

Eren opens his mouth to speak but sees Levi holding a slender finger against his lips. Right, _Quiet Zone_. Thanks Becky. Ignoring the odd burn of disappointment at the pit of his stomach, Eren sits back quietly for the rest of the ride.

When it comes to his stop, the brunet groggily gets up and starts for the exit.

"Levi."

"Wha—?"

"Levi," the man offers with a lazy look, the faintest curve in the corner of his lips. He says nothing else, it's like a 'take it or leave it' thing.

Eren takes it and gives something in return.

"Eren."

.-.

He tries not to get his hopes up. Who is he to fool—ever since their second meeting, he's been hoping for miracles every day.

Disappointment is a bitch.

When the next day he doesn't see Levi, Eren tries another coach the following day. Then another, and another. He sits at the head of the train, then tries the middle few, and then the tail. Every day a layer of hope dwindles and fades while specks of disappointment piles on.

By the end of the week, Eren almost doesn't want to go on the train, doesn't want to know that he won't be bumping into Levi yet again.

Yet he still doesn't give up—that stubbornness of his gets the better part of him and Eren calls off work early today, leaving half an hour ahead of time. The entire Friday he's made up a stupid plan to walk through the entire train, head to tail, and see if Levi's there.

He's stupid, he's crazy. He doesn't even know why he's so possessed in doing this, strolling down every coach, subtlety scanning the seats with his eyes for ebony hair and a cased cello. A tiny part of him is already yelling to stop, he's just digging himself a deeper hole of frustration, and it's getting louder the closer he reaches the end of the train.

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is your one-minute boarding call for the 6:05 northbound train to Barrie. Please be seated soon as we will be departing in one minute, one minute."_

Yeah well, fuck you Becky. He doesn't need her chirpy voice right now.

Eren's busy cursing at Becky for a moment that he almost misses Levi's signature obsidian black hair. And that expressive air around him.

He should sit down.

He doesn't.

Because he's already walked past him and if he turns around and sits with Levi, doesn't that make him a creepy stalker? Granted it may be true but Eren sure as hell doesn't want to be seen like that. At least he knows Levi still takes the 6:05 train. Maybe next time. So just keep walking and find another seat.

Pretend you didn't notice him.

Pretend you _weren't _deliberately looking for him and just found a random coach to enter.

Play it cool.

Eren grips at the back of the empty seat, a few aisles down from Levi's. He looks at it hard, concentrating on the small dip at the centre obviously formed from too much ass-weight on it. The hell Jaeger, just sit down.

And let go of today's rare chance of sitting with Levi on the train.

He tightens his grip.

Fuck.

Heels turned, legs moved, butt down on the seat across from Levi—loose gray sweater and shorts again with striped cotton-stockings.

He takes a few seconds glancing around as if his day's going by dandily and casually greets the man but stops cold. Levi's solid gray eyes are on him like a falcon, staring straight at him. Eren wouldn't have known what's up if it wasn't for that knowing smirk crossing his face.

Damn, he knew. He watched this whole time didn't he?

Eren squirms in his seat. "Th-the view's best here."

Levi uncrosses his legs in an agonizingly slow pace. "Sure it is." Is that a twinkle of teasing in his eyes?

Eren wonders if the same smoothness over Levi's voice applies to the small bit of his exposed thighs as well, then he shoots up in alarm. He holds his hands in defence, shaking his head in denial.

"I-I'm not like them! A pervert!" He exclaims a bit too loudly, sinks into his seat as fellow passengers eye him weirdly. Levi seems unfazed.

"Hm."

"No really! I just—" Eren looks at the window and give the glass a few wipes. "The view's clearest here, no smudges and shit. I can see best here."

Maybe he's hung on the fact that the other doesn't respond with words, only a look of amusement, which drives the young man into a panic. He doesn't know what that look means, can't translate well. Armin always says he has poor facial-reading skills and Eren wishes he's listened to his friend for once and practice.

"I was looking for the clearest window on this train," he babbles on. "And then I found it here and you happened to sit here in front of me, where I'm sitting, and I—"

"Eren."

The brunet shivers at that single call—(he remembers his name).

"I'm a black-belt for shit's sake. I can take you down and kick you out of my sight if I want to." The electrifying flow down Eren's spine continues as Levi holds his intense stare on him. "I don't. So relax, and enjoy the ride."

Eren takes his advice and settles into his seat. They exchange a few quick words—Levi's third year in classical music, principal cello; Eren's on internship for the next four months—before the train starts up and damn Becky reminds the passengers of the _Quiet Zone_. It's good silence—at ease, _comfortable_.

He does enjoy the ride.

The sun is just above the horizon, splaying the grassy fields with a crisp gold. Some of its warmth extends inside the window and upon Levi, painting a radiating glow on his calm expression. A beautiful view indeed.

.-.

It's become an unspoken rule for them to sit in the second-last coach of the train.

Easier to find each other.

Or 'bump into each other', as Eren so likes to call it.

.-.

This only happens in those shoujo mangas Christa used to show him.

It's stupid. It's naïve. Cliché. And Levi's a black-belt.

But Eren still does it.

The nagging feeling of unease is eating him away as he lowers his hood while keeping watch of the three burly-suited men seated around Levi. He was late for today's train and couldn't grab a seat near him.

His stop's arrived and gone, with Eren continuing to act asleep (won't go if them big guys don't go). Can't help but feel a spark of joy when he spots through his closed eyelashes, the worried glance Levi flashes his way. He isn't prepared for the music student to leave his spot, hauling his cello and everything else across the coach to his side.

Shit, should he still feint asleep?

"Hey, wake up."

Give him an Oscar because Levi looks worriedly convinced that Eren really is asleep. The brunet fakes a yawn and rubs his eyes, mumbling in a drowsy voice, "Levi. What's up?"

"You missed your stop idiot," his voice reprimanding but soft. "Work that tiring today?"

Eren hums nonchalantly then bravely asks, "Levi, when's your stop?"

Gray eyes look at him with skepticism. "Barrie."

"I'll get off there then." Eren leans back into his seat comfortably.

"Eren that's two city-stops down."

"Quite an adventure huh?"

He tries his best to ignore Levi's weird looks. Play it casual, like this is no big deal, like he does this for friends all the time. He's already gotten this far—so don't back out on his sudden courage.

Needless to say, his heart's put at ease to know Levi arrived safely home.

It's totally worth braving Mikasa's beastly scowl when she comes pick him up two hours later.

.-.

Never has he been so distressed about missing a train.

So frustrated, so upset, so _unfair_. He's a child to have all of these sudden emotions bubbling up because he's _missed the train_. A child to run up to an already moving freight and bang against the door, yelling it to stop even though he knows no one can hear. And when the train speeds and no longer can he catch up, Eren yanks his hood over his head and muffles a scream.

If it had been two weeks prior, he wouldn't have cared; but two weeks can change many things and Levi is one of those big changes.

He crouches down, ignoring the way his messenger bag flops to the wet ground. Honestly missing a train ride with Levi is nothing, there's always tomorrow and the day after, and days after that. But Eren chooses to make a big deal out of. He _wants_ to sit with Levi, _wants_ to see him, every day.

The dull ache in his chest is more than enough to tell him why.

Hood still over him, the young man fails to see an approaching shadow until it stops right in front.

Ripped Converse, pink and black stockings, satin bubble-shorts. His body dwarfed by the huge trench-coat and woolen scarf looped around, his cello leaning against his shoulder. Gray eyes are miserably pointed at him.

"You weren't on the train."

_I was waiting, you weren't there, so I got off._

Is what Eren likes to think, but he holds in his fantasies.

"Yeah, couldn't make it on time."

"No shit," Levi scoffs. "Now we have to wait another half an hour, no thanks to some dimwit here."

"You could've gone, doesn't matter," Eren blurts out.

The shorter man looks at him for a moment, then playfully responds, "can't leave without my knight in shining armour."

Eren huffs a chuckle, standing up straight and tall, and bumps his chest in a heroic manner.

It's a dreary day—rain and Mondays really is the worst combination. Levi here with him makes it all better though; Eren can't keep the childish giddiness down. Levi waited for him, actually got off the train for him. That's...something.

Eren looks over to the man beside him. He's half a head taller, being able to see that single whorl in the centre of Levi's black mass of hair. A smile forms for no reason, and he stands straighter, if possible taller. Levi notices and looks up at him, catching his eyes.

His heart skips a beat.

Eren really likes the way Levi looks up at him from this distance, shoulder to shoulder. So close in proximity, so casual. As if this is how it should be. Whatever this is.

"Hey Levi."

"Hm?"

"Do you stand or sit when you play the cello?"

"...you implying something there?"

"No no! Just curious, really."

Levi scoffs lightly. "Both. I prefer standing—my ass feels constipated if I sit too long."

"Pfft."

Ten minutes pass. The rain has stopped, but Eren doesn't want to stop the talking.

"I've never seen you perform before."

"It's because you work all day, airhead. And we've met what, two weeks ago?"

Another five minutes—of non-stop grinning from the brunet. Levi actually remembers how long since they've met.

"There's a dress rehearsal scheduled this weekend. Roy Thomson Hall, at seven. Anyone can go for free." Levi says it casually, but Eren catches his underlying invitation.

"I'll be there. It'd be cool to watch you guys." _To watch him_.

The train comes and the two gets ready to board. Eren's still amazed at how Levi easily carries the cello on his back as if it's nothing. Truly magnificent, strong. They get on the second level, the brunet following behind and he admires the indifferent and confident air Levi has. Like a full-bloomed cactus taken from the wild and planted in amidst a bed of primed tulips.

Levi sits and gives him an arched brow. _Well? Sit down._

His lips naturally curve.

"It'll be my first concert actually."

"Seriously? What pile of shit have you been hiding under?"

Eren shrugs. "Never thought of going. None of my friends brought it up."

"You need new friends." He doesn't mean it, not with that amused smile. Eren laughs aloud and follows to respond, only to be interrupted by a familiarly annoying voice.

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, the 6:35 northbound train to Barrie is now in departure. My name is Christie and I'll be your customer representative tonight. If you have any concerns, please contact me and I'll be happy to help. Please note that the Quiet Zone is in effective on all upper levels of the train."_

Damn Christie. Damn Quiet Zone.

Eren complies and purses his lips quiet. Maybe they should go downstairs. He really wants to talk more. It's always the second level they take and maybe Levi wants a little peace and quiet but today is different, right? Today Levi _waited_ for him and this big wave of courage is pushing him to go forth. Do something.

He doesn't notice Levi observing him with the most entertained expression. He doesn't notice his own storm of emotions shown visibly on his face, caused by his internal conflicts. It's like one of those 'to be or not to be', 'should I stay or should I go'—do something or sit still, talk or be quiet, make a move or be stuck at this distance with Levi forever.

"Give me your number."

Eren replies with an unintelligent 'huh'.

"Your number," Levi repeats. "Texting won't disturb others will it?"

It takes Eren a few seconds to digest what just happened. His mouth automatically cites his phone number and soon, the familiar vibration in his pocket goes off. There's a 'hi' on the screen from an unknown number and Eren instantly adds that to his _Favourite Contacts_.

The entire ride is silent; but not the ongoing conversation between two young men, their eyes concentrated on the screen, fingers rapidly typing away. Sometimes one will hear a scoff or light chuckle, and there's always a big grin seen on the brunet. Faintly, just faintly, if one focuses hard, the smallest of a pleased smile rests on the black-haired man.

One and a half hour is all too short for Eren, and he gets off the train with big effort. He lets out a long breath—there's always tomorrow. It's not like he won't see Levi again. And definitely not like their friendship—relationship, whatever, will rescind back a step.

When Eren later prepares for dinner, a ring from his phone sets off.

'_I got home._'

Then another one right after.

'_Just in case you were worrying your ass off._'

Yeah, definitely a step forward.

.-.

you can also find me on tumblr: no-other-words. thanks for reading!


End file.
